The Karaoke Bar
by surf all day and do the hula
Summary: In an unknown bar, in an unknown variant of the Supernatural universe, an unlikely bunch of characters somehow end up in a karaoke bar together. Now Dean is up, with a red faced Sam behind him, with Old Time Rock n Roll.
1. Hero Takes A Fall

OK so this is just some random little idea I came up with whilst listening to the Bangles the other night and thought 'WOW this song is totally Bela'

who i think is awesome, cant believe everyone hates her, and wish to be just like her when i grow up.

so enjoy! and review!

Oh and PS. as much as I wish I do, I dont own Supernatural or the Bangles. Not yet anyway.

**Hero Takes a Fall - The Bangles, performed by Bela Talbot**

* * *

Bela was the first person to leap to the stage, grabbing the microphone greedily

Bela was the first person to leap to the stage, grabbing the microphone greedily. She smirked at the audience as she whispered the song she was going to sing. The audience whispered among themselves, mostly bets based on whether she could sing or not, and there was a loud boo that came from Sam and Dean's direction.

She smirked again, happy with her choice in song as the music began to play.

'_The hero is exposed when,_

_His crimes are brought to the light of day_

_Won't be feeling sorry, sorry, sorry_

_On the judgement day'_

'The Bangles?' Dean asked no one in particular.

'The Hero Takes a Fall,' Sam said stifling a laugh. 'Wonder who that's aimed at?'

'_Wasn't it me who said_

_There'll be a price to pay,_

'_And I wont feel bad at all_

_When the hero takes a fall_

_When the hero takes a fall_

_Oh oh, oh no,'_

She wouldn't have been that bad if she wasn't half shouting half singing into the microphone, and perhaps if she hadn't downed three flutes of champagne in the five minutes before she hit the stage.

'_Your mother told you stories_

_You substitute with girls who tell you more_

_Suddenly your sycophants_

_Are chanting slogans at your door,'_

'What does sycophants mean?' Jo asked.

'It's not a word,' Bobby replied shaking his head.

'That's not even the lyrics,' Ellen added taking a shot of whiskey as Bela continued on, ignoring them.

'_We're seeing through you now_

_I saw it all before,_

_And I wont feel bad at all_

_When the hero takes a fall_

_When the hero takes a fall_

_Oh oh, oh no,_

'_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh –'_

'Alright who's up for putting this bitch out of her misery?' Dean asked fingering his pistol hopefully.

'_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh,_

'_Emotion is a virtue_

_For you it is the one fatal flaw_

_Sitting on your throne and drinking_

_Thinking she'll return your call,_

'_Every story's got an ending_

_Look out, here it comes, here it comes,_

'_And I wont feel bad at all_

_When the hero takes a fall_

_When the hero takes a fall_

_When the hero takes a fall_

_Oh oh, oh no,_

'_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,'_

Bela continued on 'ohing', even after the music died down and the greasy man in charge, who clearly hadn't bathed in a few weeks as the thin layer dirt was obvious to even the blindest of patrons, took the microphone off her.

The audience applauded and booed as the man, 'Thank you, Bela Talbot everybody and her rendition of The Bangles favourite _Hero Takes a Fall_. Ok, who's up next?'

Everybody looked around, as the little blonde girl who was sitting on a pile of telephone books so she could reach the table jumped down off her seat and wandered up to the stage.

* * *

**REVIEW TO RECIEVE MY LOVE! (theres just _so _much of it to go around)**


	2. Hells Bells

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's another fun chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

She was wearing a pretty red pinafore dress, with a clean white blouse underneath and perfectly polished shoes. Her long blonde hair was pulled off her face with a black velvet headband, and she looked overall sweet.

'Hey, I don't think this is the place for your kid,' the bar owner said to the towering man in a suit.

Lilith turned to look at the greasy man, her eyes shone white and he dropped to the floor dead. Without saying a word she started smiling again, and beckoned to one of her demons, indicating them to become the new DJ.

She stood up on stage, took the microphone off its stand and kicked it away. A loud bell tolled across the room.

'Another song that's aimed at us?' Dean said amused.

'I think this is more or less just aimed at you,' Sam replied.

'Yeah, well, at least it's not the Bangles again,' Dean said shaking his head.

By now the bell had rung thirteen times, and the music had picked up. Lilith raised the microphone to her mouth and began singing.

'_I'm rolling thunder, pouring ran_

_I'm coming on like a hurricane_

_My lightning's flashing across the sky_

_You're only young but you're gonna die,'_

'Well she gets straight to the point doesn't she,' muttered Dean.

'Remind me why we're not leaping across this bar and stabbing her with Ruby's knife?' Sam asked.

'Because that would be stupid with all these demons in the room,' Bobby replied from across the table.

'_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's putting up a fight,'_

'And there's that,' Jo added.

'_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya_

'_Hells bells_

_Hells bells, you got me ringing_

_Hells bells, my temperature's high_

_Hells bells,'_

It was odd, hearing this little girl, with a sweet voice, singing the dark and loud words usually sung by Brian Johnson. She had the perfect singing voice, and even made _Hells Bells_ sound more like a hymn. Of course, as with the song, she could snap her fingers and kill everyone in the room.

'_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine_

_If you're into evil, you're a friend of mine_

_See the white light flashing as I split the night_

_Cause if good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right_

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's putting up a fight_

_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get ya Satan get ya,'_

'Friggin Bela, this would be the perfect moment to shoot Lilith, and we're stuck here listening to her sing _Hells Bells _as if she's at Sunday school,' Dean cried out slamming his fist on the table. Lilith began singing the chorus again as the hunters all muttered to themselves, or sculled their drinks ordering more.

'_Hells bells, Satan's coming to you,'_

Sam was staring intently at his drink, saying something inaudible and twitching his fingers.

'Dude, what are you doing?' Dean asked smacking Sam's shoulder.

'Counting,' he said vaguely, before adding, 'I'm just checking that your year isn't up after this song.'

'_Hells bells, he's ringing them now_

_Those hells bells, the temperature's high,'_

Sam and Dean, stared at each other and then at Lilith who was singing in perfect harmony.

'_Hells bells, across the sky_

_Hells bells, they're taking you down_

_Hells bells, they're dragging you down,'_

'Oh that's hilarious Sammy,' Dean finished his beer and started on another one.

'_Hells bells, gonna split the night_

_Hells bells, there's no way to fight_

_Hells bells…'_

The entire bar was in silence, all the hunters looked at each, wishing they were some place else.

'Alright, whose turn is it next?' Dean asked the crowd.

**If anyone has a song or character request just tell me in your review!**

* * *


	3. Old Time Rock n Roll

**Firstly RIP Yves Saint Laurent a truly wonderful man.**

**Hey so here's Dean ready to embarress the crap out of Sam with Bob Segars Old Time Rock n Roll**

**However unfortunately Dean keeps his pants on. Bummer I know.**

**Oh well enjoy!**

* * *

'Ok screw this,' Dean said jumping up after Lilith walked off the stage with a glass of lemonade in her hand.

'Wait, dude, what are you doing?' Sam asked slightly worried.

Dean didn't reply and just walked up to the stage smirking and Sam who rolled his eyes and downed his beer in one. Dean passed a napkin with his song request over to the demon, who was now running the karaoke machine, and grabbed the microphone.

When the first few bars of the song began to play, Sam immediately groaned and put his head in his hands.

'_Just take those old records off the shelf_

_I'll sit and listen to them by myself_

_Today's music aint got the same soul_

_I like that old time rock n roll,'_

'How embarrassing for you,' Jo said laughing at Sam and Dean.

'_Don't try to take me to a disco_

_You'll never even get me out on the floor_

_In ten minutes I'll be late for the door_

_I like that old time rock n roll,'_

Then to Sam's horror Dean began dancing like Tom Cruise in Risky Business.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Sam asked no one in particular.

'Just be thankful he isn't dressing like Tom Cruise,' Ellen replied. Bobby snorted as he took a shot of whiskey and Jo was almost on the floor in tears.

'_Still like that old time rock n roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock n roll,'_

'Lilith, I beg you, please reconsider your deal with Dean, _please _don't send him down there with us!' Ruby pleaded.

'_Wont go to hear them play a tango_

_I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul_

_The only sure way to get me to_

_Start playing old time rock n roll,'_

'No, please, take him, his soul is all yours,' Sam said as Dean shouted into the microphone.

'_Call me a relic, call me what you will_

_Say I'm old fashioned say I'm over the hill_

_Today's music aint got the same soul_

_I like that old time rock n roll,'_

By this point in the song Sam had drunk his third beer and was having trouble deciding whether he would kill Dean or go out of his way to humiliate Dean even more.

Then Dean flipped his collar up and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket, putting them on. Sam could hear Bobby repeating, 'Please don't drop your pants, please don't drop your pants.'

'_Still like that old time rock n roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock n roll,'_

When Dean finished the majority of the audience was in tears of laughter, except for Sam who was just plain embarrassed and thinking about which song he would sing in revenge.

'Hey, they like me!' Dean said sitting down and drinking Sam's latest beer.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, 'You realise they're laughing at you, not with you, right?'

Dean laughed, 'Whatever dude, you're just jealous I have talent and you don't.'

Sam shook his head getting up from the table.

'Sam, what are you doing?' Dean asked, it was now his time to be worried. Sam just grinned at his brother as he headed towards the stage.

* * *

**Wow**

**So I won't be updating for awhile, because tomorrow I'm off to the Air Force, that's right as of tomorrow I'll be a grown up. Pretty scary but whateves.**

**Review and wish me luck!**


End file.
